


Stark's Anatomy

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Sansa Stark, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, gendrya mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Doctor Sansa Stark has a normal day at the hospital when a person from her past crosses her path after an accident.





	1. Sansa I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_of_the_hermitscave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_hermitscave/gifts), [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts).

Sansa was writing the medical report for her latest patient when her pager started to ring.

Sansa read the code and saw that an injured person of a car accident on Interstate 10 from the Crownlands to the North was on the way and would soon arrive.

Sansa grabbed her doctor’s coat and ran down to the emergency room. She was the senior doctor of traumatology and so this new patient would be her responsibility.

After school, Sansa had studied medicine at the Citadel, the best university of Westeros. She had been a good student and finished with summa cum laude. She had gotten a job at the King’s Landing Memorial and finished her surgeon training the coming years.

Due to her good work, she didn’t have any problems to get a fellowship after she had passed her final test. She had decided to stay in traumatology. During one surgery she had met her current boyfriend Harry Harrold. He was a doctor as well.

He was the head of cardio-thorax-surgery and everybody at the hospital was sure he would become the new head physician after doctor Lannister would retire.

He and Sans were already a couple for nearly five years.

Sansa had quickly made a career and soon enough gotten the position of the head of traumatology when doctor Pycelle had retired.

She did a good job and her death rate was below average compared to other hospitals.

“Okay, what do we have here?” Sansa asked when she entered the trauma room and took the patient record from the nurse.

“Sandor Clegane, thirty-two, second-degree burns on his left arm, legs and chest. Third-degree burn on the right side of his face. He saw the accident on the road and was the first to help. He got a woman and her two children out of the burning car before it exploded. He passed out after he brought them to safety. He regained consciousness on the way here. Got one liter on saline infusion on the way here and one dose of morphine.”

Sansa lifted her eyes, from the patient's record. Could it be?

Sandor Clegane had been in her class during high school. He had been her first crush in school, but Sansa had never made an attempt to ask him out because he was the outstanding rugby player and she had been just nerdy Sansa…

She had hoped he would maybe approach her, but he had never done so. Instead, Joffrey Baratheon the son of her father's friend had asked her out and he had been her boyfriend until university had started.

Joffrey had studied economy at Lannisport, but only because of his mother probably buying him his place at university. Sansa had quickly broken up with him when it had turned out that he had been cheating on her the moment he had arrived there.

During her time at university, she had dated some guys, but besides some short affairs no relationship had lasted until she had met Harry at the hospital.

She hadn’t seen Sandor since the graduation celebration of the high school, but she definitely saw that it was him in front of her on the table.

She felt her heart start to beat quicker.

“Okay,” Sansa said and stepped to the table. “Sir, sir, can you hear me?” she asked.

“Yes…” Sandor groaned his face twisted in pain.

“I am Doctor Stark, you are in good hands,” she told him and put her hand on his uninjured shoulder. “We will give you something against the pain.”

“Okay…”

“Give him another two liters of saline, and give him morphine for the pain, he needs to get to the OR as quickly as possible. He has a high risk of infection. Book an OR, I’ll get ready. Doctor Stone will assist,” she demanded and the nurses started to work, while she headed down to the OR to prepare herself.

While she washed her hands, she saw how Sandor was rolled into the OR and prepared for the surgery.

She saw how he was put into narcosis and she closed her eyes for a moment, while she continued to wash her hands. In her head, she went through the upcoming surgery and what she would do to save his life.

She would need to make sure to cut away the dead and burned tissue and take care that the blood flow in his limbs would be going on.

Sansa had to cause Sandor a lot of additional pain before he would hopefully get better.

“You can do it. He is just a patient as usual,” Sansa whispered to herself before she went into the OR where a nurse was already awaiting her with gloves.

“Everything ready?” she asked when she stepped to the table and anesthetist nodded, as well as doctor Mya Stone, her assistant for tonight.

She quietly prayed to the gods as she always did and swore that he would do everything to save Sandor’s life.

“Alright,” she said. “scalpel.”


	2. Sandor I

Sandor slowly awoke and immediately groaned at the pain that was shooting through his body.

His heart started to race and alarms started to ring. The pain brought back the memory of the accident.

He had been on his way back from work when he had seen the pick-up truck change its lane without looking and had driven off the small car.

The small car had immediately started to hurl and went off the road. Sandor had stopped and run down the embankment where the car’s engine had already started to smoke.

From his time in the army, he knew this wasn’t a good sign. As he approached the car, he had already heard the wailing of children. The airbags had opened and the driver wasn’t conscious.

Sandor had tried to open the driver’s door but it was stuck. He had knocked on the door and the woman had woken up groaning. He had asked her if she was okay and she had told him he should get out her children first.

The backdoors had luckily been unstuck. The children had screamed for their mother, but Sandor had tried to calm them as good as possible as he had carried them back to the road. Some other drivers had stopped as well and Sandor told them to take care of the children, while another one was already calling the police and the ambulance.

Sandor had run down the embankment again and carried the girl away. She had reminded him of his little sister. He tried not to think too often of Elynore. Her loss was still hard on him. He should never have allowed her to drive with Gregor that night.

Just when he had put down the little girl next to her brother, where a woman was trying to calm down the little ones, another woman had yelped and when Sandor had turned around he had seen first flames come out of the engine hood.

He had run back down and desperately tried to open the door, but it didn’t move the slightest bit.

Sandor tried the passenger door and he had been able to open a little bit enough to slip in before it snapped back close.

Sandor had opened the safety belt pulled free the young woman and she had looked unharmed, at least from the outside.

He had tried to reopen the door, but now it was stuck completely.

Smoke was starting to get into the car through the fan slots and Sandor started to kick against the front window until it had broken out of its frame.

He had crawled out onto the engine hood and ignored the flames that were touching him. He had only his goal in front of him.

To save that young woman from burning alive, like Elynore had when she had gotten into the car accident that had taken her and Gregor’s life.

He had held out his hand to the woman and she had taken it, so he had been able to pull her out of the car.

They had both jumped off the car and moved away as quickly as possible, just in time before it went up in flames completely.

He didn’t remember much after. He might had heard a man tell him to sit down, just before he had passed out.

He had later woken up in the ambulance and later heard a doctor tell him he would be alright. His last memory was him getting narcosis.

Now his face was feeling like it was on fire and he couldn’t move.

“Sir, sir try not to move. We give you something against the pain,” a nurse said. His eyes moved to the other person next to him. She wore a medical coat and had red hair. He recognized that face from his past.

“I know you…” he groaned.

“I know, we went to high school,” she said and her seraphic voice confirmed to him who she was.

Sansa Stark. He had a crush on her the moment he had first seen her in class at high school. She had been his first real crush, but he had never made an attempt to ask her out because she was so incredibly smart and beautiful and he had just been the guy who was good to tackling away people…

He had hoped she would maybe approach him, but she had never done so…

“Sansa Stark…” he said.

“Doctor Stark now, but yes,” she said smiling. “We give you something for the pain. Give him four units of morphine and another saline.”

The nurse started to work and shortly after she injected something into his intravenous access, he felt the pain go away to an endurable level.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem, that’s my job,” Sansa said. “I heard you are a hero,” she said.

“I am no hero…”

“Saving a woman and her two children qualifies as a hero to me,” she said.

“How bad am I injured?” he asked.

“You got burns on your legs, chest and left arm. These are only second-degree burns. We treat them with cooling ointments and skin regenerating medication. I am confident they will heal completely. Your face though has third-degree burns though. Some parts went really deep into the tissue. I cut away the dead and scarred tissue. Usually, we would use a skin patch from other parts of your body to cover up the wounds, but I instead covered your wounds with Tilapia skin. That’s a fish and we got good results with complete healing.”

“I barely understand anything,” he said and tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

“It means, your face is still an open wound, so you have a large infection risk until the fish skin makes your skin regenerate enough,” she explained.

“I see…”

“Don’t worry, you are in good hands. I’ll make sure you get the best treatment.”

“Thank you…” he said. “What happened with the woman and her children?”

“The ambulance told me she was brought to a different hospital, but they are fine. Just some bruises.”

“Okay…”

“I’ll give you a little more morphine and you should try to sleep,” Sansa said. “Can I do anything for you?” she asked warmly.

“No…,” he said. “Knowing I am in good hands is good enough right now.”

“You are. Call me if you need anything. My shift ends tomorrow,” she said smiling and injected another dose of morphine.

Sandor quickly felt himself fall asleep.


	3. Sansa II

Sansa had a look at her watch. Only a few more hours and her shift would end and she could finally go home.

Sansa had stayed the whole night to watch over Sandor’s vital functions and luckily Sandor had stayed stable the whole time.

Half an hour ago she had looked after Sandor and had talked to him for a few minutes before she had given him another dose of painkillers. Now she was doing paperwork and had time for the first coffee since yesterday morning.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Harry asked standing next to her in the doctors' room.

“Ohh hi, I didn’t notice you coming in,” Sansa said.

“Obviously,” Harry said. “What are you doing?”

“Some paperwork that piled up. Didn’t have time to do it, because a patient needed extra attention,” Sansa explained.

“I never understood why you like to do the work of a nurse…” Harry said and Sansa only rolled her eyes. Harry never had been much of a caretaker. He saw patients only as a way to get interesting operations that would help him with his career.

In moments like these, she often asked herself what she had seen in him in the first place, but then again, he had been a big improvement from Joffrey and the others.

“What are you doing here?” Sansa asked.

“Just wanted to relax a little. Got a twelve to sixteen-hour operation coming up,” he said. “It’s something you don’t see often.”

“Good for you,” Sansa said and continued her paperwork.

“Alright,” he said annoyed. “I thought you would be interested in my operation and not just your paperwork…”

“Harry…” Sansa started, but he interrupted her.

“No, no its okay…we can talk at home if your paperwork is more important than me,” he said and was already gone before Sansa had the chance to answer.

Sansa sighed and continued to top on her tablet when one of the nurses knocked on the door.

“Doctor Stark?”

“Yes,” Sansa said just as she had finished her last report and closed the application.

“Your sister is waiting down at the reception asking for you,” the nurse said.

“Ohh thank you, Sara,” Sansa said and took her doctors cloak and went to the elevator to get down to the reception.

On the way down Sansa questioned herself, how long she would be able to live with Harry’s mood changes. It wasn’t like he was physically harming her, but her passive-aggressive behavior was annoying the shit out of her at times.

The elevator opened and she could already see Arya at the counter talking to the girl at the reception.

When Sansa approached her Arya turned around and Sansa could see the bruises that were covering her arms and parts of her face.

“Ohh my gods, Arya!” Sansa yelped. “What happened?”

“I had a car accident yesterday. Don’t worry. Steffon and Lyanna are fine.”

“My gods, why didn’t you call? Is Gendry okay?”

“Gendry wasn’t in the car with us and we did call you, but if you never look at your phone during your shift I can’t help it,” Arya said.

“Sorry, I had a difficult operation yesterday. A man came with severe burns after a car accident,” Sansa explained.

“I know,” Arya said. “He was the man that pulled me and my little ones out of the car.”

Sansa’s mouth fell agape.

“I just wanted to know if he was alive,” Arya continued.

“He is alive and awake. You can see him if you like,” Sansa said.

“Yes, I’d like to thank him myself,” Arya said and both sisters went to the elevator.

“Will he recover?” Arya asked.

“Yes. It will be a long way for him but I am doing my best and I hope he will recover completely,” Sansa said as she pushed the button of the elevator.

“Are you really okay”? Sansa asked.

“Yes. I was taken to the Silent Sisters Hospital and they checked me completely. I just have some bruises. The little ones are unharmed completely.”

“Thank the gods. I hope they get the asshole that drove you off the road,” Sansa said.

“Yes, me too. The police said they got several calls already and they are searching for the truck.”

“Good at least something,” Sansa said. “The man who saved you. It’s Sandor. I went to high school with him.”

“The Sandor you told me you had a crush on?” Arya asked and Sansa nodded trying to hide her smile.

“Uuuuu,” Arya said with a smirk. “Does Harry know who is your latest patient?”

“No, and I won’t tell him.”

“Scared that he will get jealous?” Arya asked knowing that this was exactly the reason why Sansa wouldn’t tell Harry about him.

Sansa knew that Arya had always questioned why Sansa had gotten in a relationship with Harry in the first place. Arya didn’t understand either why Sansa had such a hard time finding a good man in general.

During university Arya had been her to person to call every time she felt down or had a broken heart.

Sometimes Sansa envied Arya. She had found her soulmate during one of the fishing trips her father used to do with his friend Robert. He had brought the son of his first wife with him and Arya and Gendry immediately had a connection. They had started to date not long after and a few days after Arya’s eighteenth birthday she had announced she and Gendry would marry.

It had sounded so crazy to Sansa’s ears that of all people she knew, her sister would be the first one to marry. Arya had always rolled her eyes when anybody was talking about marrying and starting a family.

She had always wanted to explore the world and be different from everyone else. She had indeed traveled with Gendry during their time at university, but now she was working in a pretty regular nine to five job, while Gendry was starting his own company for handcrafted knives.

But Arya was happy with Gendry and she was also the first one of her siblings to give their mother the long-awaited grandchildren.

Sansa’s mother had probably expected that Sansa was the first one to start a family, but now it was Arya. Her twins were nearly seven now and the joy of their grandmother.

“Please don’t tell Sandor I had a crush on him,” Sansa said.

“I won’t dear sister,” Arya said smiling.

“I have to ask Sandor first if he wants to see you since you aren’t a family member. You know hospital rules.”

“Okay.”

Sansa went to Sandor’s room and knocked on the door.

“Sandor, here is somebody that would like to visit you,” Sansa said and Sandor nodded. Sansa gestured to Arya to get in.

“Thank you for saving my sister,” Sansa said. “I leave you to talk then.”

“Your sister?” he asked and Arya entered the room. “You?”

“Yes, me,” Arya said.

Sansa left the room and got to the stood at the counter where she could see Sandor and Arya talk.

“Doctor Stark,” a nurse said and Sansa turned around.

“Yes?”

“We found out that Mr. Clegane isn’t insured since three months and his insurance won’t cover any cost of the treatment.”

“What?” Sansa asked in disbelieve and turned to his room, where he saw Sandor smile lightly talking to her sister.

“Doctor Stark, shall we prepare his release from the hospital?” the nurse asked.

Sansa knew it was the standard procedure to release uninsured patients as soon as they were stable.

“No, Sara. We will find a way to cover the costs,” Sansa said before she turned around.

Sansa swore herself she would find a way to cover Sandor’s treatment and then ask him why he didn’t have insurance.


	4. Sansa III

After Sansa had gone home, she had taken a quick shower and had made herself some fried eggs, before she laid down for a few hours of well-deserved sleep.

She dreamed of Sandor. She hadn’t dreamed of him since high school when she had a crush on him.

When she woke up, she had slept better than the last few weeks. Sansa stood up again and went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee before she sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out the financial paperwork, she had gotten from their billing department.

She looked through the papers and realized something she usually didn’t see; their health system was broken.

Sansa was shocked to see how much Sandor’s treatment had already cost and would continue to cost. The lady of the billing department had told her that if there wasn’t a way to cover Sandor’s bill the hospital boss’ would demand him to be released.

Sansa went through the bills and made several calls trying to figure out a way to let the hospital cover Sandor’s treatment pro bono since it was a rather new method and it would definitely get medial attention in case it would be successful.

But it hadn’t taken Sansa long to realize that the hospital had already used its pro bono money this year and that this wouldn’t do for Sandor’s bills.

The idea of having a fake marriage with him so her hospital insurance would cover wouldn’t work either. A few years ago, a doctor had done so for a woman he had fallen in love with and it had caused the hospital to adapt its rules.

A patient’s cost wasn’t allowed to be covered by a doctor’s insurance if they haven't married already the day the patient got into hospital.

Sansa sighed in frustration and made herself a new coffee.

_There must be a way_, Sansa thought to herself when she heard the door being unlocked. Sansa had a look at the clock that was hanging above the kitchen door.

Harry was coming home late. Sansa knew well enough how long this kind of heart surgery took and Sansa knew it had ended hours ago.

Harry often came back later than usual when he had a large or special operation and Sansa knew it wasn’t because he was staying to wait for the patient to wake up. A few times she had heard rumors about a doctor having an affair with a surgery nurse named Saffron Stone.

Some whispers said that it was Harry, but Sansa refused to believe that. There were always bad tongues about doctors in relationships, but at times Sansa felt the rumors might be true.

Harry had always assured her that it was the only gossip and that her insecurities were playing games with her.

Sansa hated that he was saying that this was just her insecurities. It made her feel like she felt back when she had been fourteen or fifteen and didn’t have the courage to stand up for herself when the other girls bullied her for being a nerd.

She was a surgeon and a damn fine one. In the last few months, she had thought about breaking up with Harry. She had also already secretly looked up for apartments she liked, but in the end, Sansa had thought that trust in her partner was better than listening to rumors.

“Darling I am home,” Harry said.

“Hi, I am in the kitchen,” Sansa called and washed her cup in the sink.

Harry came in and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll take a quick shower,” he said.

“Okay,” Sansa said and while Harry went to the bathroom Sansa sat back down at the table and continued to make calculations about financing Sandor’s treatment.

Sansa obviously was very concentrated on what she was doing, because she didn’t even notice Harry return to the living room until he spoke next to her ear.

“Wow what an operation I can tell you,” he said and Sansa jumped a little at surprise. “I was, of course, brilliant as always.”

Sansa rolled at her eyes and turned a little to face him. She saw he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

“How is the patient?” Sansa asked.

“Alive when I left,” he said with a shrug. “I am sure he will be alive tomorrow. I know what I am doing.”

“Of course, you do,” Sansa said and tried to hide how much he despised his attitude. “Hey I might need your help here and you might have the influence…” Sansa started and hoped that he might get some money reserves by getting Harry involved.

“Can that wait?” He asked and she felt him poke her shoulder with his cock. “You know how turned on I am when I had surgery. You always liked our little ‘post-operation naps’,” he said.

“Harry please just a moment,” Sansa said and Harry sighed in frustration.

“What?” he asked.

“I got this patient. He pulled a woman and her two children out of a burning car and got severer burns. I treat him with a rather new method, but he doesn’t have any insurance, so I want to ask if you might know a way to let the hospital do it pro bono, even if the money pool is already dried out this year.”

“I can’t do anything about it. Sucks to be him if he doesn’t have insurance,” Harry said.

“You could at least try,” Sansa said.

“And why should I? He is not my patient and you shouldn’t get that involved either. I don’t understand why you care for that bbq platter either,” he said in an arrogant tone.

“Because he saved my sister, you asshole,” Sansa and stood up. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Oh c’mon Sansa, you know I didn’t mean it that way,” Harry said and took her hand. “We can discuss it later,” he said and tried to pull her with him to the bedroom.

Back in the past, Sansa had often given in when he had done the same with his typical smile that had won her heart back then, but this wouldn’t happen again.

Sansa pulled her hand away.

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you. You are an arrogant, narcissistic asshole who never should have gotten his approbation. It's over Harry. I am breaking up with you.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelieve. “Because of this patient, you end our relationship?”

“Obviously. Don’t bother to move out. I am moving out. I just pack some things and I’ll move to a hotel until I found someplace for myself,” Sansa said and went to the bedroom to pack her clothes.

When she was done and went back to the living room she saw Harry write on his phone.

“I’ll tell you when I come to pick up the rest of my belongings,” she said but Harry was focused on his phone. “Harry you listening?”

“Yes, yes, you tell me when you pick up your remaining stuff and it would be cool if you leave now, Saffron is arriving in five minutes and I guess you don’t want to compare yourself with a nineteen-year-old nurse,” he said and Sansa realized at that moment that Harry had been cheating on her for months already and that every time he had come home late from an operation he had been fucking Saffron before he came home to have sex with her.

“You disgusting piece of shit,” Sansa said and turned to leave. “I am glad to be rid of you.”

“I am glad I am rid of you too,” he said. “She moans my name much better than you.”

“Yeah, maybe she isn’t weary yet to fake her orgasms like I was,” Sansa said and when she closed the door behind her she couldn’t keep herself from smiling at the stupid face Harry had made when she had said these words.


	5. Sandor II

“How are you?” Sansa asked in her usual sweet voice and Sandor was ripped from his thoughts.

“I felt better before the nurse told me how high the bill is going to be,” he said and Sansa started to check on his bandages. “It would have been better if you would have let me die.”

Sansa hit his shoulder lightly at his words.

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“But it’s true. I’ll never be able to pay the bill. The nice lady from the billing department told me it’s already nearly four hundred thousand gold crowns. I got no insurance as the nurses probably told you and I lost my job not long ago due to ‘structural changes’ in the company, which is just a kind way to say that the bosses want to earn more money and fire people they think cost too much.”

“Sandor, why don’t you have insurance?” she asked and Sandor sighed.

“Because of my mum. She got sick a few years ago and her insurance didn’t cover anything. Her doctor was a nice guy and faked the bills so it was all covered by my insurance instead. When my mum passed away my insurance kicked me out not long after.”

“I see,” Sansa said. “Don’t worry, Sandor. I found a way to pay for your bills.”

“Really?” Sandor asked hopefully. “Is the hospital doing it pro bono?”

“No…”

“But how?”

“I am going to pay your bill,” Sansa said.

“Is your insurance paying it?” he asked.

“No, I pay it with my own money,” Sansa said.

“No, Sansa, no. I can’t accept that,” he said but Sansa interrupted him.

“You don’t have a choice and I don’t offer it. I already paid your bill and will pay until you leave this hospital,” she said and checked his burns on his chest.

“Sansa…I’ll never be able to repay you…”

“I don’t want you to repay me,” she said smiling warmly.

“But why?” he asked. “Why are you wasting so much money on someone like me who didn’t really make anything out of himself?”

“I am not wasting my money,” she said. “You could say I am doing an investment.”

“An investment in what?”

“The chance to go on a date with you, stupid,” she said laughing.

“Aren’t you dating, that doctor half of the nurses are swooning after?” Sandor asked.

He had heard some of the nurses talk about Dr. Hardyng and that he was dating Dr. Stark. Sandor had cursed that man. From what he had heard he seemed to be a big jerk who didn’t deserve a woman like Sansa.

“No, we broke up last night,” Sansa said and her eyes didn’t meet his.

“I hope I wasn’t the reason,” Sandor said.

“You kind of were, but not in a bad way. I found out I was being cheated for a while now and you were just the catalyst for something, I should have done months ago,” Sansa explained.

“I see…” Sandor said. “He is a fool for cheating on you. Every man should be happy to date you.”

“And I hope you will be the one that will date me when you are leaving this hospital.”

“I gladly will,” Sandor said and couldn’t believe that this was actually happening right now.

“Good,” Sansa said sweetly and turned to leave the room.

“Sansa…” he said and felt his heart start to beat quicker. His mouth felt dry and his face warmed up. “There is something I need to tell you.”

She stopped and turned around.

“Yes?”

Sandor tried to speak, but the words didn’t leave his mouth.

_Just say it, gods dammit_, Sandor’s inner voice yelled at him.

“You were my crush in high school,” Sandor finally said and watched Sansa for her reaction. She looked surprised and her eyes were searching his face if he was telling the truth.

“You were my crush as well,” she admitted finally.

“Really?” Sandor asked in disbelieve.

“Why did you never ask me out?” Sansa asked.

“Because I was a coward in high school.”

“You were the captain of the rugby team,” Sansa said. “Every girl would have jumped at the chance to date you.”

“I was just a guy good at tackling people. You were the smart girl who seemed like she knew everything,” Sandor said in awe.

“You mean I was the teacher’s pet,” Sansa said laughing.

“Why didn’t you ask me out then?” Sandor asked.

“Really? Did you really just ask me why nerdy little Sansa didn’t dare to approach the handsome captain of the rugby team?”

Sandor had to chuckle himself now.

“I wish I would have had the balls to ask you out,” Sandor said.

“Yes, I wish you had too,” Sansa said and they both laughed. “I wish I had the courage myself.”

“You had now,” Sandor said.

“I had indeed and I am glad we got this chance by the gods,” Sansa said. “Even if I hoped it would be by happier circumstances.”

“Aye, I would have liked that.”

Sandor looked down at his bandages.

“How long do you think I’ll have to stay here?”

“The burns on your body are healing nicely, but on your face, it will just take time. The fish skin supports and encourages the healing of the skin itself and I hope we see results in the next couple of weeks.”

“I see,” Sandor said. “It might take a while until I can have a proper date with you then.”

“Indeed, but I am willing to wait because I know the waiting will be worth it,” Sansa said.

“Aye, it will.”

“See you later, got other patients to attend to and another emergency is coming in a few,” she said.

“Don’t worry I’ll stay right here,” Sandor said and Sansa’s smile as she laughed about his bad joke while leaving his room was worth the pain the smile to himself caused.


	6. Sansa IV

Sandor’s treatment had made great progress in the last three months. Sansa had covered the whole treatment in advance and even found a new apartment for herself rather quickly.

Only a week after she had broken up with Harry, her brothers had helped her to move there.

Since Sandor couldn’t leave the hospital yet, Sansa had made sure she had gotten the nightshift as often as possible. First of all, it was to keep her contact with Harry to a bare minimum, since he preferred to always work on day shifts and he most of the time got his will.

Sansa was glad for it. It allowed Sansa to spent the long and quiet nights of the night shift with Sandor and talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was nice to catch up on each other’s life after spending so many years apart. After high school Sandor had spent a few years in the army where he had become mechanic before he had become leading technician in a local shipbuilding company until he had been fired.

They had so many things in common. They both loved dogs and had one as child. His had been named Stranger and hers had bene named Lady. They both wanted to get new dogs but due to circumstances, they hadn’t gotten one yet each.

At some point, Sandor had complained about the shitty hospital food and Sansa had suggested that since they couldn’t go out for dinner, she could bring dinner for them instead and so she had started to prepare meals at home which she then brought to hospital.

During nightshift when no emergencies came in, they had hours to talk and dine together.

Just like today. Sansa had made them chicken alfredo since it had become obvious to her that Sandor’s favorite dishes always included chicken.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Very much,” he said eating greedily from his Tupperware box.

“Glad you like it,” she said eating from her own box.

“I like everything you cook,” he said. “It’s delicious.”

“Can’t wait to spend time with you when you are finally out of here.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Sandor asked.

“Depends. Let me see your face,” she said and got up.

Sandor was done with his box of food and put it aside. Sansa carefully undid the bandages around his face, before she carefully lifted the fish skin that had been put underneath.

Sandor's face looked good, from a medical point of view. The fish skin and the ointments that had been applied had nicely supported the skin regeneration. The tissue wasn’t nearly as badly scarred as if it had healed naturally. The new skin was just to recognize by the pinker color compared to the rest of his face.

Sansa carefully touched his face.

“Does that hurt?” she asked.

“No,” he answered.

Sansa continued to test different points of his face where nerves were lying right under the skin.

“And this?”

“No.”

“Great,” Sansa said. “I’d say maybe a week or two I’d say.”

“How does my face look?” Sandor asked and Sansa could clearly hear his insecurity.

“Here, have a look for yourself,” Sansa said and handed him a mirror.

Sandor had a good long look at himself.

“And?” Sansa asked.

“I thought it would look much worse. I nearly thought I’d be able to see my jawbone,” he said and smiled a little.

Sansa laughed.

“No, we aren’t in the middle age anymore.”

“Thank the gods for it,” he said and he smiled warmly at her.

Sansa quickly leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She had waited so long for this and she didn’t know why she had done it now.

“Wow…” Sandor breathed. “I often thought about how it would be like to kiss you.”

“And I thought about much more already back in high school,” Sansa quickly said. “I can’t believe I just said that,” she added and felt her cheeks warm up.

“I’d lie if I hadn’t thought about this as well,” he said and Sansa blushed even more at the idea that Sandor was thinking about her in this way.

“Soon, Sandor, soon,” Sansa said. “If you are out of here you aren’t my patient anymore and we can do as we like.”

“I am looking forward to it,” he said.

“Me too,” Sansa said and turned to leave the room when her pager started to ring indicating that an emergency was coming in.

Before she left the room the returned to Sandor’s side and gave him another quick kiss on his cheek before she turned to leave the room smiling.


	7. Sandor III

“And you only got to sign here Mr. Clegane and we are done here,” the nurse said and held Sandor the clipboard with the last papers he had to sign to be officially released from the hospital.

“Alright,” Sandor said as he signed. “Here we go.”

“Thank you, Mr. Clegane. Stay safe,” the nurse said and turned to leave his room.

“Excuse me, is Dr. Stark working today?” Sandor asked. Sansa had promised she would be there when he would be released. Last few weeks she hadn’t been his doctor anymore since he wasn’t a patient of the traumatology anymore.

Sansa had a lot of work to do and so she had not been able to see him in his room as often as she used to.

“Oh,” Sandor said and felt his heart sink. He packed his remaining belongings and went down to the lobby. He looked at his phone to check if Sansa maybe had written something, but he hadn’t received any new messages.

Sandor sighed.

“It would have been too nice, wouldn’t it?” he asked himself as he left the lobby to get out of the hospital.

He took a deep breath when he was outside.

_Freedom_, he thought.

A car honked and Sandor turned his attention to it.

A black SUV drove up to him and the passenger window lowered.

“I’ve been waiting for you here a long time,” Sansa said from the inside smiling at him. “I nearly thought you wouldn’t come.”

Sandor smiled up.

“I thought you weren’t here,” he said.

“Well, I took a leave for a few days and I’d be stupid to wait in the hospital for you. Everybody would just start to pepper me with questions again,” she said. “Now get in,” she added with a wink.

Sandor put his belongings in the trunk before he got into the car.

“Hi,” she said when he had closed the door and leaned over to kiss him. “Did you really think I’d not show up?”

“For a tiny moment,” he admitted. “Where are we going?”

“To my place of course,” she said.

“Okay,” Sandor simply said and was impressed by how quick the car accelerated when Sansa pushed down the gas pedal.

“Nice car,” Sandor said. He had never sat in such an expensive car before. He had always driven the cheapest he had gotten.

“Thanks. A bit too large for my taste, but everybody said I should spend the money I earned and Harry got a special condition for his Audi A8 if I bought this SQ5, so I did.”

“He needed a rather big car, didn’t he?” Sandor asked amused.

“Yeah, …he liked to compensate a lot of things he lacked with expensive toys…”

Sandor chuckled.

“So, what is the plan now?” Sandor asked.

“Well…I thought we go to my place and then decide how our first real date should look like,” she said.

“Aye, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Sansa said and Sandor felt the car accelerate even more when Sansa gave more gas.


	8. Sansa V

“A nice area,” Sandor said from the passenger seat when they drove into the road where her new apartment was located.

The whole time during the drive they had chatted, but Sansa had made sure to take the shortest route to her home because she couldn’t wait to finally spend time with Sandor outside the hospital.

“Thanks. It kind of new and not so many people live here yet. My apartment was only built about a year ago,” she explained.

“Who helped you move here?” he asked.

“Ohh I called my brothers and my cousin and they came down from Winterfell. It didn’t take long, because I didn’t have that much furniture anyway.”

“I see.”

Sansa parked her car on her personal spot she rented and they took the lift up to her flat.

Sansa unlocked the door and let Sandor enter her flat first.

“So, this is my place,” Sansa said.

Even if she had moved here already months ago, she didn’t really have the time or motivation every evening to unpack the boxes.

Her brothers had helped her to put together her bed and wardrobes, alongside her couch and TV shelf.

She had bought a lot of new furniture at IKEA lately but had only assembled a few shelves while the other stuff still laid in their cartons next to the boxes with her other stuff.

It was still a lot of things to do, but Sansa liked her place.

“That’s a very nice flat, little bird,” he said and looked around.

“Thanks for lying,” she said laughing. “I still need to set up all the furniture and unpack all the boxes etc. but it feels homely to me already.”

“It does,” he said.

“So…can I offer something to you? A coffee? Tea?”

_Or maybe me_, she added as thought.

“Would it be too bold to ask if I could take a shower?” he asked. “They never allowed me to take a shower in the hospital. They thought I would only damage the new skin, so they only allowed a sponge and water.”

“Ohh really? I explicitly told the nurses you were allowed to take normal showers again,” Sansa said and was annoyed that her order hadn't been followed. “But yes, of course you can take a shower. The door next to the bedroom is the bathroom.”

“Okay, thanks. I won’t take long,” he said and Sansa looked after him biting her lower lip as he pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his well-built torso.

Sansa sat down on her couch and pulled out her phone as she heard Sandor turn on the water.

She started to write to her sister.

“**Hey I got a date** 😉”

“**Really? Was about time you get yourself back into the game…”**

**“It’s Sandor”**

**“UUUUUUUUUU finally you get yourself a real cock and not such a talking twat like Harry xD”**

**“Arya…xD”**

**“C’mon you know I am right :D”**

**“Yes…I admit it…”**

**“Did you already drag him to your bedroom?”**

**“No…”**

Sansa felt her face warm up. Arya had always been pretty straight forward.

**“And why not????”**

**“¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯”**

**“What is he doing atm?”**

**“Taking a shower ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

**“WHAT (****╯**** ͯ‿ ͯ****）╯****︵** **┻━┻****?! Are you really telling me that YOU instead of living your sixteen-year-old self’s wet crush dream you prefer to write with ME instead?! Sorry sister, but are you stupid?!”**

Sansa felt herself blush again. She should never have told Arya back in the days when she had been sixteen about that one fantasy, she had about taking a shower with Sandor…

**“No, I am not stupid”**

**“Then what are you waiting for? Now is your chance and I won't answer anymore now and if you don’t tell me tomorrow you got dicked down nicely tonight I am sure something is wrong with you xD”**

With that last message, Arya went offline and Sansa put her phone away on the table. Arya wasn’t wrong though. Sandor was just a room away…naked…

Sansa got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. When the entered the room Sandor opened the shower door a bit and looked outside.

“Did I shower too long?” he asked.

“No,” she said smiling and got rid of her shoes. “Do you mind if I join?” she asked with a smirk.

Sandor only shook his head lightly unable to give an answer.

Sansa got rid of her blouse and Sandor’s head disappeared in the shower again, when she started to unbutton her jeans.

Sansa’s heart was beating like mad when she got rid of her bra and panties before she slowly opened the shower door and got inside where she was greeted by warm water and hot moist air.

“Hi,” Sansa breathed as Sandor turned around to her.

Sansa tried to focus on his face, while his eyes quickly wandered up and down her body, but her own eyes traveled up and down his own body. His curiosity was just too big to see how Sandor looked like.

_He certainly was better equipped than Harry_, Sansa thought.

Sandor looked like he wanted to say, but Sansa pressed her mouth against his before the words he wanted to say left his mouth.

_This isn’t a dream_, Sansa realized. But it was just like she had imagined it to be with Sandor when she had been sixteen. She pressed her body close to him and she felt his hand rest on her hip.

“Gods you are beautiful, Sansa,” he breathed when their lips left each other.

“Thank you,” she said when she couldn’t think of a better answer.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” he mused and his hand held her a little tighter as if he wanted to make sure she was really there.

“It is,” she said and kissed him again, this time letting her hands explore him.

His hands started slowly to move over her wet skin and Sansa encouraged him by deepening the kiss.

Sansa gasped lightly when his hand reached her left breast and his fingers brushed over her nipple before his palm cupped her squeezing it gently.

_Loving hands_, she thought.

He started to kiss her jawline and finally her throat. Some soft moans escaped her barely louder than the water falling around them.

She felt his hard cock brushed against her and it was an arousing feeling to see that he had this reaction to her.

She kissed him again and let her hand stroke down his belly down towards his crotch.

She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes to see if she should continue and his eyes nearly looked like he was begging her to continue.

She let the tips of her finger brush over his cock and it twitched as soon as she touched it.

Even after studying medicine for years and having seen countless cocks she was still strangely fascinated to see their reactions to touches.

Sansa cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly making Sandor moan before she wrapped her fingers around his cock and started to give it a few strokes.

“My gods I dreamed of that moment so many times when we were in high school,” he breathed.

“Me too,” Sansa said truthfully smiling.

Sandor’s hand slowly wandered in between her legs, but he stopped and looked at her for permission. Sansa liked that he was so patient.

Sansa let go of his cock and covered his hand guiding it up her tights.

His fingers started to explore her folds, that weren’t just wet by the water falling from above them.

He carefully let one finger slip into her testing the water before he added another.

Sansa ground herself against his hand. She hadn’t been fingered since that pathetic attempt of Joffrey in high school on the backseats of his car one evening after they had gone to the cinema.

She hadn’t encouraged any of the other boys she had intimate encounters with to let their fingers try to explore her. She was better off doing it herself, but Sandor certainly knew what he was doing since he was just hitting the right spots in her.

Sansa put her head back and her breath quickened, but she felt her legs start to tremble as she reached the peak that had been building up to her.

For a moment she was afraid to slip, but Sandor’s strong arms held her in place as she rode out the waves of pleasure she was feeling.

“Wow Sandor…” she breathed. “That was great.”

At her words his cock bobbed up and down as if he was agreeing, making them both chuckle.

Sansa wrapped her fingers back around his length and continued to stroke him. His hand squeezed her breast lightly.

She stroked him a little faster.

“Yes, like that…” he moaned and had his eyes closed enjoying the way her touch made him feel.

Sansa speeds up a little more and by the way his breath became heavier she felt he was close to his own release.

Sansa got closer to his ear.

“I often imagined what it would be like to make you come,” she whispered and she felt his cock harden a little more.

“Gods Sansa…I am about to…about…to…,” he managed to say before his cock started to pulse in her hand spilling his seed in five or six large spurts against her belly and thighs.

She felt him soften and she let go of him. Sandor cupped her cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

“Looks like it’s been a long time for you,” she said as she started to was away from his load.

“Aye…” he answered washing as well. “A few months at least. I didn’t dare to help myself in the hospital.”

“Glad I could help with that and thank you for your skilled hands.”

“Glad I could help as well," he said and kissed her.

“So, what would you like to do for our first date? Going out for dinner or would you rather see a movie?” she asked.

“How about we stay here and cook something or order food and just watch some Netflix?” he suggested and Sansa felt he didn’t want to be in public where people could see his face.

He probably still felt insecure about his appearance, but Sansa didn’t mind.

“Okay, sounds good to me,” she said and kissed him again. “I think we are clean,” she added and got out of the shower.

***

They ordered dornish food from a nearby restaurant and watched the latest Pirates of the Summer Isles on Netflix.

It didn’t take long until her head rested on his shoulder, while his arm gently embraced her.

It was nice to watch a movie like that. Harry had never been too fond of just spending time like this watching a movie.

Sandor obviously didn’t have any objections to it. Sometimes they exchanged kisses and Sansa felt happier this evening than all those years with Harry looking back.

When the movie was over, they just watched another movie Netflix suggested to them, but Sansa didn’t care. She just wanted to get more of these tiny moments of affection Sandor exchanged with her.

She also didn’t hear too much of the movie since at some point she was sitting on his lap, while they exchanged hungry kisses.

It was like she was finally getting what she had been waiting for all these years.

“Hey, you might want to go to the bedroom instead?” Sansa suggested panting lightly during their kisses.

“Aye, bedroom sounds nice,” he said.

“Good,” Sansa said laughing. “Good.”

“Lead the way, little bird,” he said and Sansa got up and took his hand.

Sansa smiled at the thought that she was really doing now what Arya had been suggesting.

He was dragging him to her bedroom.


	9. Sandor IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was quite busy with the start of my Genetic Lab Course. I hope the chapter makes up for the wait.

Sandor laid awake for a while now. It was still early and the sun hasn’t risen yet. Sansa was peacefully sleeping next to him with her back turned towards him.

He silently watched her sleeping and felt himself smile up as he listened to her regular breathing. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow and the blanket only covered her legs.

He was tempted to reach out with his hand and let his fingers stroke over the soft skin of her back.

He wanted to touch her to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream he was going to wake up from. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, because all of this felt like a dream he would have had as sixteen year old.

He recalled what happened only a few hours ago. When Sansa had suggested heading to her bedroom instead of continuing to make out on the couch his heart had nearly popped out of his chest.

He had already thought he was dreaming when Sansa had joined him in the shower.

He had tried his best to focus on her face when she had joined him and not stare at her like he was only interested in her body, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over her body.

He had often imagined what Sansa would look like without clothes, but the reality was beyond everything he had ever dared to imagine.

She was beyond beautiful. She must be the prettiest woman alive.

As soon as he had seen her, he had become hard as quickly as if he had just seen a naked woman for the first time.

Sansa obviously hadn’t minded his reaction and when she had touched him, he had thought he would spill himself immediately.

When Sansa had asked him afterward if he wanted to go out for their first date, she must have sensed that he still felt a little uncomfortable to be in public with his face. The whole evening, she had made sure to pepper his face with kisses every now and then, so he would be assured that she didn’t mind his face.

When the movie had been over and he had agreed to go to the bedroom she had nearly dragged him with her.

When they had reached her bedroom, Sandor barely had the chance to take in the look of the room, he had often imagined spending time in when Sansa had started to kiss him, while they stumbled over to the bed getting rid of their clothes in the process.

They both had a good laugh as they fell onto the bed together before they both started to let their hands explore each other.

“This is what we should have done in high school if we both had the balls to ask each other out,” Sansa had breathed.

“Aye, too bad we didn’t,” he had said.

“Why don’t we just pretend that it happened and this would be our first night together?” she suggested.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes, and you?”

“Yes, I’d like that as well.”

“Good,” she had said smiling and kissed him once more.

They both taken it slowly afterward and explored each other as if they had never explored anyone else’s body before.

Luckily it hadn’t been their first time or Sandor would probably have finished as soon as the time had come to slide into Sansa’s warm and wet core. He had been able to last longer than his sixteen-year-old self would have and so he had been able to make Sansa find her completion as well.

They had slept with each other for two times more that night and with every time he felt more connected to Sansa and when she came back to her senses from her last orgasm that night she whispered a soft ‘I love you’ before she pulled his face towards hers for a long kiss.

His heart had nearly burst from his chest hearing this. He had always hoped she would come to love him. He had always hoped it in high school and during his stay in hospital, he had dared to hope she might fall in love with him.

He was certainly sure he was in love with her when he still had been in hospital.

‘I love you too’ had been his answer to her words, that had escaped his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Sansa had smiled up and cupped his burned cheek before she had kissed him once more.

They had then slowly fallen asleep snuggled up against each other until Sandor had woken up.

Sandor was pulled from his memories when Sansa rolled around on her back giving him a plain view of her breasts.

Sandor’s mouth suddenly felt dry at this view and he immediately felt his cock getting hard.

He pulled the blanket a little higher to hide his boner, but that woke up Sansa.

She rubbed her eyes with her hand and turned her head towards him.

“Hi,” she said. “Why are you awake? How late is it?” she asked.

“Woke up a while ago, but didn’t want to disturb your sleep,” he said and looked over to the window where the sky was just showing the first signs of the morning. “The sun isn’t up yet.”

“You can never disturb my sleep,” she said and rolled over to him and he moved a little so she didn’t notice his boner. She kissed him and of course by chance noticed his hardness under the blanket.

She started to smirk at him and her hand wandered under the blanket and he felt her fingers ghost over his cock.

“It seems your not so little friend is awake as well,” she said and came close to his ear. “Lie down,” she whispered and Sandor laid down.

Sansa started to kiss his throat made her way down his torso until she reached his crotch.

His breath hitched when he felt her kiss his balls and he held his breath when her tongue traveled up his cock until he felt her soft lips wrap around his cock.

Sandor couldn’t focus on anything else but the pleasure Sansa was giving him and while he wanted to tell her how good whatever Sansa did felt, he instead only managed to let some groans escape his mouth.

She fondled with his balls and he felt himself getting closer to his peak.

His breathing became heavier and Sansa intensified her affords.

“My gods, Sansa…” he moaned as he felt his cock spilled his seed pulsing between her lips.

Sansa continued to suck on his cock until he had ridden out his peak.

Sandor opened his eyes, he hadn’t noticed he had closed and saw Sansa wiped some of his seed off her chin with the back of her hand before she swallowed his load and moved back up to him.

He didn’t hesitate to cup her cheek with his hand and press a long kiss against her lips.

“Wow, Sansa…that was…just wow…” he said.

“Happy you liked that. You made me come so often last night I thought I could give you something extra as well.”

Sansa definitely knew how to stroke his ego.

“But now you have to allow me to return the favor,” he said and didn’t wait for her answer as he was already on his down between her legs.

He kissed her legs up to her lady bits and he was amazed how soft her skin felt under his lips when he kissed the inside of her thighs.

He could already feel the warmth her core emitted and he could smell the musky scent of her arousal.

Sandor let his tongue travel from her entrance up to her clit and he heard Sansa moan. He hadn’t eaten out many women before, but he knew well enough how to do it.

He let his tongue circle around her clit in a slow motion and teased her entrance with his fingers, listening to her moans.

“Hmmm Sandor…yes…right there…” she hummed and he continued what he was doing until he felt her body shake underneath him as she reached her completion.

His beard was drenched in her juices and he wiped his chin with the back of his hand before he gently pulled Sansa close to him wrapping the blanket around them.

“Gods…” Sansa whispered. “Where have you been my entire life?” she asked smiling.

“I could ask the same,” he said and kissed her temple.

She rubbed her cheek against him.

“I don’t want to get up yet,” she said pouting and Sandor chuckled.

“Aye, I’d rather stay like this for a while as well.”

Sansa hummed sleepy and Sandor started to feel sleepy again as well.

“I love you, little bird,” he whispered before he kissed the crown of her head one more time.

“I love you too,” Sansa whispered nearly asleep.

Sandor smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and quickly felt himself drift off to sleep.


	10. Sansa VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday @LittleCligane

“Do you think they will like me?” Sandor asked next to her from the passenger seat.

“I don’t think why they shouldn’t, you saved their daughter and grandchildren,” Sansa said not taking her eyes off the road.

“Yeah, I saved their daughter, but at the same time I am sleeping with the other one…” he said.

“Don’t worry my parents will like you. I already told them so much about you. And my brothers are also excited to meet you,” Sansa said with a chuckle.

“Gods, that even worse, I am sleeping with their sister,” he said and buried his face in his hands much to Sansa’s amusement.

“My gods Sandor calm down, I am sure they will like you and don’t be as hard on you than they were on Gendry when Arya brought him home,” she said amused.

“What did they do?” he asked.

“Nothing! Don’t worry,” Sansa said. “We will be there soon.”

Half a year ago, the day after they had spent their first night together they had decided that they would be a couple. The months afterward had been full of challenges, but at the same time only showed that they were meant for each other.

Sandor had tried to find a new job for two months, but he had only gotten rejections from every company he had applied to. Due to his lack of income, he had not been able to pay for his own flat anymore, so Sansa had decided that Sandor would move in with her.

He had been against it at first because she had already given him so much and he didn’t want her to think he was just living off her. Sansa had told him he wasn’t living off her and that they were a team now and would manage these difficult times together.

Somehow a local newspaper had heard of Sandor’s actions of saving her sister and Sansa had urged him to give them a small interview, which he reluctantly accepted to do.

As it has turned out this had been the best decision he could have made. The KLiT got wind of that article and approached Sandor telling him they would pay a full scholarship for a program of his choice.

Sansa had told him he should definitely use that chance and he had decided he would try to go after an engineering degree. Sandor seemed to feel bad that he was living off her money, so he had gotten himself a job in the university where he earned a bit of money, so he could pay for some things himself.

Sansa felt it was important to Sandor and so she let him pay for the groceries at times or let him pay for the cinema or dinner.

Sansa had written Arya as soon as they had decided to become a couple and she had immediately demanded a picture to confirm if she had been ‘dicked down’ properly as Arya put it and the selfie Sansa had sent seemed to confirm that enough.

Sansa had told her parents that she was in a new relationship not long after and her mother had told her she would be delighted to meet this new man in Sansa’s life.

Unfortunately, Sansa and Sandor didn’t have the time yet to drive up North to introduce Sandor to her family.

Sansa had been quite busy in the hospital and she had to do several extra hours so she would be in a comfortable position to demand new equipment for the traumatology.

Sandor, on the other hand, had been quite busy to adapt to university life, but he had managed ultimately and the young students saw him as a kind of father figure or big brother.

Sansa had gotten the new equipment she had wanted and Sandor had settled into university by now and since Sansa had gotten a few days of vacation they had decided it would be the perfect time to drive North and visit her family.

Soon they would finally arrive in Winterfell. It’s been too long since Sansa came to visit. She hadn’t been able to visit regularly and not even had the chance to drive home during Sevenmas because she always had to work in the hospital over the holidays.

She was excited to see her parents again. Her mother had written her Arya and Gendry would be there with her children as well. Rickon and Bran couldn’t make it this weekend, but Robb had made it with his wife Jeyne and their son, Rickard.

Her family’s house finally came to insight and Sansa parked in front of it.

They were greeted by her mother at the door and inside they were immediately greeted by Arya and her children, who thanked Sandor again for saving them followed by Gendry who thanked Sandor for saving his family.

Sansa’s father and Robb joined them and Sansa introduced Sandor to them.

Sansa felt that her family liked Sandor from the start. During the family dinner, she talked to Arya and Jeyne, while she saw Sandor being engaged in chatter with her parents for most of the evening.

Sansa saw her parents smile and laugh, so she was sure they liked Sandor.

When they laid in bed that night Sandor confirmed that her parents seemed to like him and even more, her mother seemed to be very fond of him and his plans for the future.

Sansa was happy about it.

The next morning after breakfast they took a stroll through the garden before they wanted to drive back south since Sandor had classes the next day.

“It’s beautiful here, Sansa,” he said. “Why did you ever leave this place?”

“Because it was too small for me. I always wanted to live in a big city. I still miss it though at times.”

“I can clearly see why,” Sandor said. “Your home is beautiful and your family is fantastic.”

“They are. We should try to come here more often. They really like you. All of them.”

“Yes,” he said.

“We should head back and drive soon, so we won’t get back home too late,” she said.

“Yes, but there is one thing I need to tell you before we leave,” he said and Sansa frowned.

“I wanted to do this for months already, but I wanted to ask your father first even if it’s kind of an outdated tradition,” he said and knelt down pulling something out of his pockets and Sansa felt her heart speed up.

He held up a ring to her.

“Sansa Stark, little bird, would you like to become my wife?” he asked.

“Yes! Gods yes!” she said immediately and held out her hand where Sandor gently put the ring on her finger.

Sandor got up from the ground and Sansa flung herself in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, Sandor,” she said.

“I love you too little bird. And I will forever.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
